


By Chance

by Vicious_Critter



Category: girls x battle 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Amnesia, Chance Meetings, F/F, girls x battle 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicious_Critter/pseuds/Vicious_Critter
Summary: In a strange introduction, Cayla and Nobunaga find themselves in a life or death situation from which they must escape.  But what happens when Cayla can’t remember why she fell?  How will Nobunaga get them both out of danger?  What will Nobunaga do when Cayla doesn’t show up in any public records?  How will Cayla cope with putting all her faith into a total stranger?  Was all of this… really by chance?  Find out now!(Both Characters are 18, Real-life AU, characters from Girls x Battle 2)
Relationships: Cayla/Nobunaga
Kudos: 1





	By Chance

Cayla (Art not by me) Nobunaga (Art not by me)

"... Huh?"

Cayla blearily opened her eyes, her head throbbing with pain. The incoming sunlight immediately sent new waves of pain through her skull, as she quickly shut her eyes again. She wasn’t sure what just happened, except that every time she moved it seemed like her whole body was in pain. Tentatively, Cayla tried moving her legs. Intense pain shot through her legs, almost punishing her for moving them. She was starting to go into shock, _where was she? How bad was she hurt?_ The more she tried to think, the less she could remember. Another wave of pain took her out of her confused headspace as she reeled back and clutched at her head.

"Oh ouch!" She pathetically whimpered, pressing on her temples. She was beginning to feel nauseous. 

"Hey are you ok?" 

A voice! Cayla barely opened her eyes, trying to protect her vision from the brightness. Cayla’s vision was blurry, but she was able to make out that she was at the bottom of a hill, surrounded by pine trees and moss. Following the noise upwards led Cayla to a silhouette at the top of the hill. There stood a slim but formidable person, with long hair pulled back into what looked like a ponytail. Cayla raised her sore arms to her eyes and rubbed them, making sure she wasn't seeing things.

“I don’t know!” Cayla managed to shout back. It was true, Cayla could barely open her eyes, much less move any part of her body. Her whole body felt like it might give up on her, it hurt to breathe and her ears were ringing. She had no idea how badly hurt she was.

“I’m coming down to help, ok?” The voice rang out through the trees. The silhouette was starting to come into focus, as Cayla saw an athletic looking woman begin to carefully descend the hill. Cayla hoped this was a good person genuinely coming to help, _what else could Cayla do in this kind of situation?_

As the person gingerly descended, Cayla took this time to try and assess her injuries. Ok, she was in shock and likely had a lot of adrenaline in her system. _Try not to freak out._ She looked down to examine herself. She was wearing standard hiking boots, jean shorts (freshly ripped), and a simple white top covered in blots of dirt. Her arms were bleeding from several open scratches, and she could feel her hands pulse with the blood rushing to her wounds. She must’ve tried to catch herself several times, as her hands and palms were scraped raw. It was hard for Cayla to muster the strength to look at her legs, as they were mostly red with blood. Closing one eye, she chanced a look at her mangled legs and quickly looked away. _Bad idea_ . Cayla really started to panic, she’d never seen so much blood on herself before… _was she going to make it?_ Her head hurt the worst of all, making it hard for her to move, think, or blink.

The pony-tailed woman was closer now after carefully climbing down the slippery hill towards Cayla. Now that she took the time to focus, Cayla could really start to consider who this savior was. She moved with skill, making sure her footholds were secure before moving lower and making sure her center of gravity was underneath her at all times. Her tanned skin looked practically flawless, and Cayla could see a hint of a tattoo poking out of her racerback tank top when she turned around. When she brushed her black ponytail out of her face, Cayla started to feel the first twinge of embarrassment. Here she was, having fallen down a hill like a kid, and here this woman was, full of finesse and charm climbing down to save her. She almost felt like yelling out to tell this woman to turn back and leave her be. But before she could open her mouth, the woman suddenly lost her footing. A rock below her feet gave out, and she quickly put out her other foot to catch herself. This only propelled her forward too quickly, as she started to break into a sprint down the hill. _Please make it!_ Cayla thought as she watched the woman’s feet race to keep up with her body’s momentum. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” The woman barrels towards her, screaming. Cayla’s eyes go wide as she watches, eyes unable to look away. Thankfully, she’s beginning to approach Cayla, and her pace is slowing. A deep huffing and puffing is coming from the woman, as she stumbles to a stop. “I’m ok!” She managed to huff out, giving a shaky thumbs up. Relieved, Cayla reveals her first smile. 

“Thank goodness!” Cayla breathed out, barely able to catch her breath herself. The strange woman was so close now, her whole chest heaving as she turned to look at Cayla.

“So what happened? Are you ok?” The woman began to crouch down to inspect Cayla.

“I-I don’t know, I’m bleeding really bad. I think I fell.” Cayla replied, gesturing to her legs.

“Oof yikes... let me take a look at it.” The woman’s eyebrows knit together in concern as she dropped to her knees to get a closer look. There sure was a lot of blood, but the woman carefully lifted Cayla’s blood-covered legs to inspect them anyway. “You don’t look good, I’ll admit it. Think you can try and stand?”

Cayla began to clench her abdominal muscles to sit up all the way, and quickly winced in pain. Taking a deep breath, Cayla closed her eyes and began to prepare for the pain this time. Slowly bringing herself up, her jaw clenched and her muscles strained from the work she was putting in just to sit up. “Wow, that was a miracle!” Cayla laughed when she was finally sitting up. 

“The only miracle I see are those ab muscles!” The other woman joked, playfully gesturing towards Cayla’s stomach. Gently placing her hands on Cayla’s knees, she spoke, “Come on, let’s try out those legs now.” Cayla could barely muster the strength to sit up, much less walk away from this mess! Nevertheless, she placed her palms firmly on the ground and began to curl her legs towards her. Shooting pain immediately started to course through her body, as tears began forming in her eyes. _Just a little farther!_ Her tiny body began to shake from the effort, as her legs barely budged from their spot on the forest floor. She didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of this total stranger, but her body gave her no choice. 

“I think I might need some help.” Cayla finally let out. The woman, who’d been watching with wide eyes, offered her a hand.

“My name is Nobunaga by the way, what’s yours?” Nobunaga offered with her outstretched hand. 

“Cayla, thank you for helping me.” Cayla said as she gripped Nobunaga’s hand. 

“I mean, I almost fell trying to come down and save you. So we’re even now!” Nobunaga joked as she began to slowly pull Cayla towards her.

“That is so not-” Cayla started, but she was cut short by the pain in her legs as she slowly began to stand. It was unbearable, Cayla let out an involuntary scream. Nobunaga was undeterred, however, and continued to press the limits of Cayla’s legs. It was too much. Cayla’s body gave out, as she fell limp in Nobunaga’s grip. 

“Woah there missy! You ok? We can go slower this time.” Nobunaga reassured her as she slowly lowered Cayla’s delicate body back to the ground. 

“No, no more. I can’t get up.” Cayla breathed out, defeated. It wasn’t up to her, her legs couldn’t take any weight. Nobunaga’s eyebrows furrowed as she started to think of a new plan. Her eyes scanned Cayla’s body, as she brought her hand up to her chin in thought. Cayla took this time to really admire her savior, Nobunaga wasn’t the knight in shining armor that most people would expect. She didn’t seem outwardly strong, but the way she moved gave her athleticism away. She moved with such confidence, her hands always going out to balance her weight. Even now, with her hands smeared with Cayla’s blood, sweat glistening on her forehead and back, and a face contorted with worry Nobunaga made Cayla feel like she was safe. 

“Can I try and lift you?” Nobunaga questioned, eyes still scanning over Cayla’s body. Cayla had to take a moment. She hesitated not out of disapproval but out of awe, as the thought of this woman carrying her to safety sent a wave of (painful) butterflies to her stomach. 

“Absolutely” Cayla found herself saying, admiring those powerful arms that were about to lift her. Nobunaga laughed, and knew her face would start to turn red if she didn’t distract herself.

“Ok, I’m going to try and carry you bridal-style, are you ready for that or should I take you on a few more dates first?” Nobunaga winked as she began to crouch down. This woman was going to kill Cayla, but she supposed a death by flirting wasn’t the worst way she could go. 

“Take me away!” Cayla laughed through the pain. Nobunaga flashed her a grin and gently slid her hands palm up under Cayla, her left arm under her chest and her right arm under her thighs. 

“I’ve got you, don’t worry” she gently whispered as her arm muscles began to tense up, beginning to lift Cayla’s tiny frame off the ground. It was almost too easy for Nobunaga, feeling the lightness of the girl’s body in her arms. “Haha, you’re light as a feather. This will be a piece of cake, sweetheart.” Nobunaga flashed Cayla a protective smile. “Now how do I get out of here exactly?” Nobunaga laughed awkwardly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This work is still in progress, let me know how it's going so far! <3


End file.
